Protest
by mk10
Summary: On the way to Regionals there's some trouble.


*I don't own anything to do with gLee*

* * *

It was finally time. Regionals were here. The Glee club was on their way to the biggest day of their lives. The competition was being held in Cincinnati so they had to get the bus over, but they didn't care. The group were so tight that any time they spent together was great, especially when they were so hyped.

The bus approached the town, but there was some protest going on near the venue. Mr. Shue stood up and looked out the window at the big crowd chanting.

"Alright guys. Looks like we're gonna have to walk."

Everybody groaned.

"C'mon guys. It's not that far. We're here. It's Regionals!"

The cheery, enthusiastic humour returned as everybody jumped out of the bus.

Mercedes looked around. "I wonder what everybody's protesting for. Maybe it's finally time for my sex riot."

Kurt smiled and looked around curiously. His heart stopped when he saw one of the protestor's signs. It read: "FAGS OUT!"

He stood silently and looked at himself. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest, black bow-tie, black pin-stripe pants and a black fedora. The outfit didn't scream gay, but the way he carried himself did.

"Kurt!" He turned to see Mr. Shue calling to him. "Come here."

He did so. "I want you stay close to me, Puck and Finn, okay."

"You don't have to ask me twice, Mr. Shue."

Mr Shue put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Kurt nodded. He went over to the rest of the club who all of a sudden felt very protective of him. Mercedes locked her arm in his. "Boy, don't mind everybody here. You're with us."

Once everybody was checked for, they began to walk towards the auditorium they were going to be performing in that night. They kept as a tight group. Mr Shue was leading the group, Rachel was beside him going through their set-list to him, even though he wasn't listening to her, Quinn was walking beside Santana and Brittany, Matt and Mike were talking about their dance moves, Tina was pushing Artie while joking with him, Finn and Puck were walking in front of Kurt and Mercedes, protecting him. Puck was talking as he was walking and looking around.

"And I thought us jocks were bad."

Finn nodded. "I know. I said 'faggy' that one time and I felt so terrible. These guys really mean it."

Mercedes could feel Kurt's grip tightly on her right arm. She could tell he was a little scared. Hell, she was scared. She knew what hurtful things were just waiting to be said to him if somebody actually managed to see him in that huge crowd.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, this crowd is really intense."

"Boy, they have no idea what they're doin'. I bet most of these chumps are just here for somethin' to do."

Kurt smiled. Mercedes always knew how to make him feel good.

Puck was trying to explain to Finn a step that he kept getting wrong.

"Dude, you need to step forward before you move towards me. You keep standing on my foo-"

Then he heard something behind him.

"You little faggot!"

He then heard a gasp.

Puck and Finn were irate.

"Hey you jackass! Watch your mouth or we'll kick your-" He said this as he turned around, but when he turned around they froze.

Kurt was bent over clutching the knife that was sticking out of his stomach, his hand covered in blood that was pouring out of the wound. Mercedes was still grasping his left arm. She didn't know how to register what just happened.

"Oh my God. Kurt!"

Kurt began to lose his balance and he fell to the ground. Mercedes did her best to hold him up, but Puck grabbed him and lowered him gently to the ground.

Finn screamed. "Mr. Shue! Help!"

The entire Glee club turned back to see what happened. Will ran through them to Kurt.

"Jesus. Kurt." He kneeled down beside him. Kurt didn't respond.

"Kurt, buddy. Can you hear me?" Kurt's head moved slowly, but he wasn't with it.

Mercedes gripped his hand tight. "Baby. Answer us."

Will looked up to Puck. "Dial 911 now." Puck did so.

The whole club was around Kurt. They were all so panicked. Rachel was hysterically crying. Finn was hugging her while filling with rage. Quinn was crying while hugging Brittany. Santana was so shocked she could only stare with a hand over her mouth. Mike and Matt couldn't believe it. Tina was hugging Artie who was silently sobbing.

Will held Kurt's free hand. He didn't take the knife out because he watched enough medical programs to know that the knife that pierced him was also preventing him from losing a lot of blood. His eyes were filling with tears as he saw Kurt's tiny body on the ground covered in blood. Kurt was trying his best to focus, but he couldn't. A voice in his head was telling him he shouldn't have came here, that he should let go and leave, but the voices around him were saying to "Hold on." And "Come back."

He did that for them just long enough to hear the sirens.

* * *

THE END

* * *

stop homophobia


End file.
